The dispensing bottle comprises a body in which a container for packaging the product is formed, as well as a device for extracting the packaged product, which is mounted in a sealed manner in said body. In particular, the extraction device can comprise a manually actuated pump that is supplied with the packaged product, said pump being arranged so as to dispense the pressurized product, for example in the form of an aerosol.
To do this, the extraction device is equipped with a pushbutton that is equipped with a product dispensing orifice, said pushbutton being reversibly movable over a stroke for actuation of said device between a resting position and a depressed position in which the dispensing orifice is in communication with the container by means of said device.
In the application example, the bottles according to the invention enable product samples to be dispensed, in particular for a product volume packaged in the container of between 1 and 10 ml. In particular, the samples thus dispensed can enable a client to test the product, the bottles then being qualified as test sample bottles. Alternatively, the bottles can be “for bags” in that they enable a reduced volume of product to be carried easily, by contrast with bottles containing a larger volume, which are generally heavy and bulky because they are large.
In these applications, for example for logistical reasons, practicality or environmental recycling reasons, it may be desirable to be capable of refilling the container with product from a source of said product. Indeed, it is impractical for a user to fill the container using a small funnel, and non-environmentally friendly to throw away an empty bottle in order to replace it with a full refill container.
Dispensing bottles have already been offered for sale, in which the body is equipped with a valve for filling the container that is arranged so as to enable a product source to communicate with said container. In particular, the valve may be opened by pressing on the outlet tube of the pump of a source bottle, which is suitable for being actuated numerous times in order to fill the container by injection of the source product, which is a non-intuitive action for the user.
Document FR-2 854 131 relates to the draining of a container by means of a dispensing pump without taking air into the packaging container to compensate for the product volume dispensed so as to create an air depression in said container, said depression enabling said container to be filled by suction of the source product.
Document EP-2 441 344 proposes dispensing bottles of which the container is empty of product and has an air depression that is arranged so as to be capable of subsequently performing the initial filling of the container with product by placing, in sealed communication, a product source with said container by means of a valve so that said depression induces the filling of said container by suction of the product contained in said source.
However, in the filling-by-suction solutions, there is the problem of preservation over time of the air depression in the container. Indeed, the extraction devices are never perfectly impervious to micro-leakages of air because they comprise numerous areas sealed by tightening and are made of plastic or elastomeric materials that, over time, are found to be slightly porous to air.